


Crónicas desde un taxi

by Galatea_in_chains



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea_in_chains/pseuds/Galatea_in_chains
Summary: Un aburrido abogado inglés pide un servicio de transporte ejecutivo sin imaginar que cambiará su vida.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Crónicas desde un taxi

Una mañana cualquiera, nublada y deliciosamente fría bajo el cielo de Londres, una pareja despertaba para comenzar sus tareas cotidianas.

-Buenos días, hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿qué quieres hacer en la noche? - preguntó el atractivo hombre rubio, alto y con musculatura bien trabajada, mientras se colocaba las pantuflas y daba un sorbo de agua.

Volteó a ver a quien ocupaba el otro lado de la cama. La mujer de larga cabellera negra se incorporó con somnolencia y se talló los ojos con pesar: -no es necesario esto, Rhadamanthys, lo sabes. Al diablo lo que digan nuestras familias y al diablo con la monotonía. - y volvió a acostarse para envolverse en las cobijas.

El rubio no dejó que la apatía de su esposa lo turbase y siguió arreglándose para ir al trabajo, al final, tenía demasiados casos penales de los cuales encargarse y su mente no tenía porqué torturarse con ese desdén que le resultaba, incluso, un alivio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En su oficina, tan ordenada y limpia que hacían evidente el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo del juez británico, las horas transcurrían entre el papeleo y el pasar de las hojas de los libros. Aquel silencio solo podía ser interrumpido por sus dos socios, Minos de Griffon y Aiacos de Garuda.

Minos, con su larga cabellera plateada, entró sin tocar la puerta (terrible costumbre que ponía de mal humor a Rhadamathys y le había costado más de un empujón hasta que el rubio lo sacaba de su espacio de trabajo), y detrás de él su inseparable pareja y amigo de melena morada, Aiacos. El abogado inglés apretó el bolígrafo con molestia y los miró atravesar el umbral para sentarse cómodamente en sus sillas.

El noruego dirigió una sonrisa a Wyvern, sabiendo y disfrutando que lo que había hecho rabiar, y soltó una pregunta: -Eh, Rhada, sabemos que hoy es tu aniversario de boda, ¿cuántos años ya? El inglés miraba con enojo a Aiacos, que jugaba a darse vueltas en la silla, y respondió de forma seca -Dos, dos años-. El nepalés detuvo la rotación del asiento y se atrevió a añadir: -Pues muy feliz, no se te ve, colega- pero Minos le dio un codazo para evitar que continuara y suavizando las palabras de Garuda, invitó: -bueno, como sea, esta noche conseguimos una mesa en el boliche y nos dieron dos pases más, ¿por qué no vienen tú y Pandora a pasarla bien?

El inglés tomó los dos pases que le ofreció Minos, aunque sabía que, probablemente, esa noche él regresaría en el punto de las 20:00 horas, tendría una cena silenciosa con Pandora y se irían a dormir y él se permitiría un vaso de whisky antes de leer un poco hasta caer dormido, como había hecho a diario y sin falta durante estos dos años.

-Le diré y si acepta, los alcanzaremos- dijo con poco convencimiento. Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí, sabían que no iría, pero Aiacos no desistió: -o ven tú solo, seremos los tres jueces del infierno como en los viejos tiempos. Atrévete a divertirte un poco. - y ambos salieron de la oficina dejando sus caras fragancias en el aire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era la hora de salir, y Wyvern siempre se quedaba un poco más de tiempo para adelantar su trabajo del día siguiente, pero así también para evitar el silencio de su esposa. Miró los dos pases y los echó en su bolsillo, hesitó mientras abría el chat que tenía con Pandora y solo atinó a escribirle - Hoy no llegaré a cenar. Voy a acompañar a Minos ya Aiacos con un cliente. - y en algunos minutos dos palomitas azules aparecieron junto al mensaje, y un áspero “ok. Nos vemos ”fue la única respuesta.

Como Minos y Aiacos ya se ha ido, tuvo que solicitar servicio de transporte ejecutivo en la aplicación donde mantenía una reputación intachable, pues era usuario premium. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su servicio llegó en un lustroso vehículo negro.

Estando ya en el asiento trasero, el conductor lo saludó y lo miró por el retrovisor. El rubio no había siquiera verificado que ese fuera su auto, y abrió la aplicación para observar el perfil de su conductor, y el nombre le pareció poco común, pero aún menos común le pareció la belleza de la fotografía del hombre al que no había siquiera mirado al subirse. Fue entonces que miró al retrovisor y chocó la vista con dos ojos verdes y, tras una extraña sensación eléctrica, solo atinó a saludarlo.

El conductor soltó una pequeña risita, apenas perceptible, y le dijo: -por favor, una disculpa, pero usted viene tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando le pregunté si tenía inconveniente en que nos detengamos a cargar combustible. - y Wyvern, aún un poco nervioso, negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando su celular, saltando de una aplicación a otra solo para disimular.

Cuando el joven conductor se bajó del vehículo a cargar combustible, el juez se quedó sin aliento al observarlo con suficiente luz, ya que era un hombre sumamente apuesto, alto, atlético, usaba una camisa verde aqua y un pantalón de vestir azul marino. Su cabello era azul, muy largo, pero lo traía recogido. Al terminar la transacción, subió de nuevo al auto y volteó a ver a su pasajero, -por favor, usted disculpe, este tiempo no se le cobrará, enseguida reanudo su viaje- aclaró con una hermosa sonrisa.

Kanon… - por alguna extraña razón el inglés se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre del conductor. Y sus mejillas reflejaron espontáneamente la vergüenza. El peliazul lo miró sorprendido por el retrovisor, y enseguida respondió con tal descaro -Dime, Rhadamanthys. Yo también conozco tu nombre gracias a la aplicación - y de pronto, con un tono más bien travieso aclaró al ver a su interlocutor totalmente rojo -oh, lo siento, no me estabas coqueteando, solo te preguntabas de dónde soy por lo extraño de mi nombre. Soy de Grecia, vine a trabajar como diseñador de interiores, pero por las tardes trabajo en la aplicación como conductor de servicios ejecutivos, ¿sabes? Sueño con comprarme una casa aquí en Londres y decorarla yo mismo.

-Tienes una vida interesante- y Wyvern volteó su rostro a la ventanilla, queriendo dar por concluida aquella conversación con el atractivo griego. Pero Kanon no era una persona introvertida, así que volvió a atacar: -He pasado varias veces por ese despacho donde te recogí, ¿allí trabajas? ¿Eres abogado? - Y el rubio se reincorporó, asintiendo.

-Eres perfecto. Sexy, joven, abogado e interesante. Listo, hemos llegado a tu destino. - el conductor concluyó el viaje y miró a su pasajero, quien se había quedado paralizado al escucharlo. Nadie jamás le había dicho que era interesante. El peliazul buscó algo en la guantera y pronto extendió ante el abogado una tarjeta de presentación -si necesitas un viaje, llámame y voy por ti. O por si quieres invitarme a salir. - y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Iba a bajarse cuando algún extraño impulso le hizo regresar: -tengo dos pases para jugar boliche, voy con dos amigos, ¿quieres acompañarme? - y al griego se le iluminaron los ojos. -Bueno, nunca me habían invitado a salir tan pronto, vayamos, entonces. - Y en segundos el rubio tenía al atractivo conductor frente a él.

Al irrumpir en el local, Aiacos y Minos agitaron sus brazos para indicarle que allí estaban, sorprendidos de que su amigo finalmente les aceptase una invitación desde que se había casado. Sin embargo, la sorpresa sería aún mayor al verlo llegar con un hermoso hombre al que ellos jamás habían visto con Wyvern, y ello era imposible ya que se conocían desde la adolescencia.

-Buenas noches, les presento a… - y el peliazul se atravesó y saludó a los dos amigos con una de esas sonrisas que he embrujado al rubio desde que abordó su auto. -Soy Kanon, y tengo poco en la ciudad, pero nos conocíamos en redes sociales- volteó a mirar al nervioso inglés -no me habías dicho que tus amigos eran tan encantadores, ¿nos sentamos, Rhada? - le preguntó mientras lo tomaba suavemente del brazo y lo guiaba a la mesa de sus amigos.

La noche de boliche transcurrió entre botanas y cervezas, donde Minos y Aiacos con su desparpajada personalidad incluyeron rápidamente al griego y ahora parecían cuatro amigos de toda la vida. Como Aiacos hacía pareja con Rhadamanthys en el juego, en uno de sus turnos le preguntó: -¿cuándo le piensas decir a Kanon que eres un hombre casado con una mujer?- y al rubio se le congeló la sangre. Miró con algo de enfado a su amigo -pero si no estoy pensando en tener romance con él, sabes que no me gustan los hombres, solo es un amigo-. El nepalés volteó los ojos y movió la cabeza divertido, -Wyvern, te conozco de años, este amigo tuyo muere por ti y, puedo darme cuenta que a ti también te encanta. Hace años que no te reías como hoy, como te ríes con él. – concluyó el de cabellos púrpura mientras lanzaba la bola por el canal.

Mientras tanto, Minos detuvo la amena plática con Kanon para soltarle a quemarropa - “¿sabes que está casado con una mujer?” - y el moreno tragó con esfuerzo la saliva. -Bueno, no había forma de saberlo, lo conocí una hora antes de venir con ustedes, no debería haber venido, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué los mejores hombres nunca están disponibles? - y por primera vez en la noche, el griego dejó de sonreír. El noruego intentó reparar su indiscreción, pero el peliazul ya estaba cambiándose los zapatos.

-Diablos, maldición, carajo, tenías que ilusionarte como estúpido con el primer extraño que te sonríe, Kanon- balbuceó el griego mientras caminaba con prisa en el estacionamiento rumbo a su vehículo. El sonido de unos pasos corriendo en su dirección lo alertaron, y vio a Rhadamanthys dirigiéndose hacia él. -¿Por qué te vas así? ¿Te hicieron algo que te disgustara? Kanon, no te vayas por favor.

-No, nada, solo omitiste la parte de tu esposa- le respondió frío mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil. -Lo siento, en serio, creo que entendí mal las cosas cuando me invitaste, buenas noches… pero no pudo terminar de despedirse porque un par de labios con sabor a cerveza se plantaron sobre los suyos y su cintura fue reclamada por dos fuertes manos que lo acercaron a la del otro. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, el peliazul rápidamente rodeó el cuello del abogado con sus brazos y le permitió probar su boca por completo.

-¿Qué es esto? - interrumpió el beso y miró sonrojado al rubio que continuaba mordisqueando su labio inferior. -No lo sé, desde que te vi quise hacerlo. Soy un hombre casado que hoy cumple dos años de matrimonio porque sus padres sospecharon que era gay y se casó con una mujer cuya relación con su verdadero amor no era aprobada. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a cubrir las apariencias, pero ya no quiero más eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy el primer hombre al que besas? - preguntó jocosamente el moreno. Al ver la reacción apenada del abogado, esta vez fue él quien atrapó sus labios en otro beso y fue tan acalorado el contacto entre ambos, que el rubio lo recostó sobre el cofre del auto mientras sus manos se aferraban a la estrecha cintura del ojiverde. -Oye, no quiero ser deportado, ¿podemos seguir esto en otro sitio menos público? - y Wyvern sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La idea de “menos público” se redujo a la cochera de Rhadamanthys, donde ambos no pudieron contenerse más y empezarON a besarse aún en el vehículo de Kanon. Los besos fueron subiendo cada vez más de intensidad hasta que se pasaron al asiento trasero para tener más espacio. Allí, el peliazul se montó sobre el inglés y se quitó la camisa con una sensualidad que hizo que no pasara mucho tiempo para sentir cómo algo se endurecía bajo la cremallera de su amante a la vez que hizo que lo acariciara. Jamás había tocado otro cuerpo de varón, y esto le parecía tan irreal, que por momentos sintió que soñaba, de lo que se dio cuenta el griego -no es un sueño, Rhada, hoy me cogerás tan duro que nunca querrás probar nada más que a mi- le murmuró lascivamente en el oído.

Llegó el turno de desvestir al abogado, y el griego succionó sus tetillas mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de aquel pantalón negro de vestir, palpando la endurecida virilidad que añoraba salir y que pronto fue liberada por un ansioso Kanon. -Imagino que tampoco te la han mamado jamás, ¿cierto? Es una lástima, porque eres enorme, Rhada- le dijo aquél mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas separadas de su acompañante. Con lengüetazos intermitentes, Kanon recorrió de la base a la punta aquella maravillosa verga y con las manos acariciaba el interior de sus muslos hasta apretar con suavidad aquellas dos bolas endurecidas. Los gemidos de Wyvern le hicieron comprender lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquella mamada, y mientras succionaba ese lubricado falo, el griego buscó con una mano su propia entrada. Necesitaba empezar a prepararse pues ya moría por montarse en aquel gigantesco inglés.

-Espera, déjame ver cómo te abres, quiero aprender para hacértelo yo mismo cuando tú quieras- le suplicó el rubio mientras le separaba la cabeza de su verga llena de saliva y fluidos propios. Kanon empujó el asiento delantero y se encaramó allí, poniendo su cadera a la altura de la cara de Rhadamanthys, permitiéndole mirar en sitio privilegiado aquellos dedos saliendo y entrando de ese delicado esfínter que se retraía cada que era invadido. El abogado no resistió más y hundió su cara entre aquellas nalgas, alternando la lengua con los dedos, y provocando que el griego arqueara su espalda y comenzara a gritar de tanto placer. -¡Oh, carajo, no puedo más, métemela ya por favor!

Aquellas súplicas hicieron sonreír a Rhadamanthys, que jamás se había sentido así de deseado. Mientras veía a su amante griego levantar el culo para ofrecérselo suplicante, el inglés se sentó con las piernas bien abiertas y lo atrajo hacia él, pidiéndole que se sentara de frente. Quería ver cómo lucía un orgasmo que él provocara, y quería besar aquella boca que había deseado desde que la vio en el retrovisor.

Kanon se sentó con cuidado en aquella enorme verga, y el rubio no perdía detalle en su expresión de dolor y placer. Al entrar en él, tardó algunos segundos en lo que su mente se adaptaba a esta situación de extremo placer. -Castígame, Rhada, soy tuyo- y, aunque las palabras aparecieron surgidas en medio del éxtasis, fueron el combustible que el abogado necesitaba, y a partir de ese momento le dio la cogida más salvaje que jamás había probado el peliazul que rebotaba con alegría en su pubis.

Cuando llegó el orgasmo tan deseado, no quiso eyacular afuera de Kanon. Quiso llenarlo, porque quería marcarlo como suyo, así como él se lo había anunciado que era. Y cuando el moreno le indicó que estaba por correrse, Wyvern bajó rápidamente a través de la atlética figura de su amante para recibir la descarga él mismo con los labios bien pegados a la dura hombría del griego.

-Creo que te desquitaste conmigo de todos estos años de abstinencia, cariño- bromeó el peliazul con apenas aire para respirar. -Ahora tendré que llevar a lavar este auto porque no quiero que apeste a sexo- y ambos rieron ante la grotesca broma del ojiverde.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esto vuelva a ocurrir, Kanon? - le preguntó el rubio a su acompañante, mientras lo besaba con ternura.

-Tendrás que ser un hombre libre que acepte lo que es. O jamás ocurrirá de nuevo, por mucho que me encantes, Rhadamanthys. No voy a ser el tercero en discordia nunca - le respondió con total seguridad el griego mientras se volvía a vestir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seis años después.

Una mañana cualquiera, nublada y deliciosamente fría bajo el cielo de Londres, una pareja despertaba para comenzar sus tareas cotidianas.

-Buenos días, hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿qué quieres hacer en la noche? - preguntó el atractivo hombre rubio, alto y con musculatura bien trabajada, mientras se colocaba las pantuflas y daba un sorbo de agua.

Volteó a ver a quien ocupaba el otro lado de la cama. El hombre de cabellos del color del mar se incorporó con somnolencia y se talló los ojos con pesar: - ¿vamos al boliche con Minos y Aiacos? Me gustaría recordar cuando te conocí.

El inglés se acercó a su pareja con maliciosa sonrisa -¿o porque quieres recordar lo que pasó en tu auto después de eso? - le cuestionó mientras acariciaba la hombría del peliazul por encima de la sábana.

-¿Por qué aguardar hasta la noche? La decoración de nuestra casa puede esperar, amor mío, y también tu trabajo. Les avisé a Minos ya Aiacos que te quedaría hoy a coger todo el día con tu marido- y ambos se enredaron entre las cobijas para celebrar su aniversario felices de que se conocieron en el momento adecuado y agradecidos con el destino.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz año a todos. Solo quise escribir un fanfic de vida cotidiana, espero les guste.


End file.
